Shadow of a Hero
by CrimsonTearsSharingan
Summary: Summary: I never wanted to be this great hero that everyone claims me to be. I don't believe in destiny. I don't know how to be that person; I only know how to be me. Why can't that be enough for people? I don't even care about being this hero. So let's hope that just being me is enough to get the job done. A Naruto and legend of Zelda Twilight Princess crossover.
**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda, and for some reason I'm okay with that.

 **A/N** : Wow it's been a while since I posted anything, like… six and a half years. Has it really been that long? Well anyway as I'm sure you know The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD was released today. And with it being my favourite in the Zelda series, what can I say I have a soft spot for Midna, I decided to release a new story. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 _ **Shadow of a Hero**_

Hey, my name's Naruto and until a few weeks ago I was just a simple ranch handler at Ordon Village. Life in the village was pretty boring. I could start at any point in the time I've spent there to prove it. I would have given anything to add a little more excitement into my life; little did I know I'd get more than I bargained for.

* * *

 _Ch01 A New Moon_

Darkness, it was all around me. All that I could see was that empty void. I couldn't even hear the sound of my own voice, until finally I could hear a quiet distorted voice.

" _Why would… …so far …me."_

I could barely make it out but for some reason the voice sounded kind of familiar.

The darkness started to fade but the image I could see was still blurry, to the point all I could make out was a lake in the middle of a valley. Before I could make out anything else another voice spoke out, however unlike the last one this was perfectly clear but seemed out of place.

"Darkness shall consume the light!"

Just hearing this put me on edge; there was something off with it, something _Dark._

Before I could think further on it however, the previous voice spoke back up again, but this time it was accompanied by another that sounded surprisingly like my own.

" _It's too late for… …too late …turn back."_

"… _sever that bond."_

" _Sever it just… even bother… anymore?"_

" _I'll admit… … pain of solitude…"_

"And the hero shall fall!"

The dark voice spoke out again interrupting the broken conversation and putting me on edge again. There was something wrong with it, something old and powerful.

The image faded to black again as a pair of sinister golden eyes appeared before me with what sounded like thousands of chirping birds.

"In the hour of twilight!"

And with that the eyes faded back into the dark just as a scream of pain filled the empty darkness.

With a gasp I shot up into a sitting position and start franticly looking around before my eyes land on Rusl. Rusl is a master swordsman and protector of Ordon Village, you know, if you couldn't tell by the sword he always has strapped to his back.

Seeing the concerned look he was giving me I quickly turned my head away, out of shame or embarrassment, I'm not really sure.

"Sorry, must have dozed off." I muttered quietly, looking down at the spring… spring? Oh that's right; Rusl and I were taking a break at Ordon Spring before heading back to the village.

Noticing the orange glow and the reflection on the sun in the spring I realised just how late it was, damn how long had I been asleep for? I was brought out of my wandering thoughts however when Rusl let out a quiet chuckle, causing me to give him a confused glance, what was he laughing about?

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…"

"Well THAT was a cheery thought." I said while laying back down on the ground, though saying that I couldn't get that one line out of my head, 'the hour of twilight'. Maybe it was 'cause of that freaky dream I'd just had… nah, must just be a coincidence.

"Perhaps, but enough talk of sadness… I have a favour to ask of you, Naruto." Rusl said as I opened an eye, giving him my attention. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow… Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?"

Oh, okay so he just wants me to… "Wait, what?!" I called out, shooting back up into a sitting position again "If Bo tasked you to make the delivery then why do you want me to go instead?"

"It's been five years… In that time you have never been to Hyrule, right?"

"Well, no." I admit, looking out over the spring. It's not like I've never wanted to see it, I've just never had a reason to leave Ordon before.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village... And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes." He finished placing a hand on my shoulder.

I suppose I do owe this to Rusl after everything he's done for me and I'll admit a part of me does want to get out there and see the world, but at the same time a part of me… ah screw it. With a sigh I look out over the spring and nod my head "Okay, I'll go. Who knows…" I say with a grin growing on my face "It may even be fun!"

Rusl just looked me straight in the eyes; he must have noticed my grin was more strained than it normally would have been. After a few seconds of searching Rusl must have come to a decision because he gave a small nod before standing up "It is getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this."

With that said Rusl starts heading towards the entrance of the spring while I just stand up and look out over the spring. For some reason I can't shake the feeling like I just let him down, and that bugs me, probably more then it should.

With that in mind my vision shifts down towards the edge of the spring, finding my own sky blue eyes staring back at me. With those blue eyes and that sun kissed blond hair I pretty much stand out like a sore thumb when compared to the rest of the villagers, and that's not even taking into consideration my whisker marked cheeks and strangely elven shaped ears. I'll admit sometimes, I feel like I just don't belong here. But, if that's the case, then just where do I belong?

"Naruto!" Rusl called, breaking me out of my… less than positive thoughts. "I would prefer we get back to the village before it gets dark."

"Right, sorry!" I called back before moving to the entrance of the spring, where Rusl was standing next to a large brown and white horse, loaded up with the wood we had gathered from Ordon woods.

"Hey girl. Sorry about the wait." I said, rubbing the spot between her eyes. This was Epona, she was my closest companion and probably my best friend. "You ready to head back?"

In response Epona just pushed her head further into my hand before moving again into what I could only determine as a nod in conformation.

"Ready?" Rusl asked as he pats Epona before starting to head down the road that would lead us back to the village.

Epona gave me a nudge from behind in the direction of Rusl and the village. "Alright, alright… I'm going." I said with a slight chuckle as I started following behind Rusl with Epona right beside me, being led by her reins.

It wasn't long before we reached the outskirts of the village, passing by a large tree with a house carved out of it about 10 foot up the trunk. This was where I lived, my treehouse. I guess it kind of suits me, being a part of the village while being separated on the outskirts, kind of like how I've always felt. Don't get me wrong I've always been accepted by everyone, I just can't help feeling that I just don't belong here. Anyway, as we continued down the path past my home we came to the actual village.

Ordon village was a small village with a few wooden houses and pumpkin patches, with a stream running down the middle of it. And of course the free range chickens, who could forget those things.

Rusl seeing me glare at a couple of the chickens let out a chuckle "Still not getting along with them I see."

"They're rats with beaks."

"Never really did like them much did you?"

"I wasn't the one with problem." I said with a snort "They're the ones who don't like me." It was true; whenever those… demons so much as saw me they would glare and watch my every move and gods help me if I so much as tried to approach them.

"See, see…" I pointed at one of them "look at it. It's glairing at me with all of its hate."

"You'll never change." Rusl said while shaking his head, but I could see the look of amusement on his face, quickly followed by an amused neigh coming from behind me.

"Et tu, Epona?"

Hearing this Rusl just let out a laugh. Good, it's better to have him back in high spirits, even if it is at my own expense. "Come, we should hurry to the ranch. Fado will be wondering where we are."

With that in mind we continued through the village and up the path towards the ranch.

As we reached the ranch it was impossible not to notice the tall muscular man standing in front of the wooden barn. This was Fado; he's the main rancher here on Ordon ranch however he can be a little irresponsible, letting the goats to escape into the village. This was the main reason for me being hired as a ranch hand.

Upon seeing us, Fado waved his arm in the air, while calling out "HEEEEEEEEY RUSL, NARUTO!" I just shook my head as he came running up to us, same old Fado. "I was startin' to get worried; ya didn't run into any trouble did ya?"

"No Fado," Rusl said with a shake of his head "the woods were surprisingly quiet today."

"Oh, good." Fado said with a sigh of relief "Thanks again for gatherin' the wood for me. That storm the other day really did some damage."

"It was no trouble."

"Yeah!" I agreed with Rusl. "Besides, it's what I get paid for."

As we walked to the barn I turned my attention towards Fado "Do you need any help with the repairs?"

Fado just shook his head as we started to unload the wood from Epona "No, that's okay. I need to earn me own pay to, right?"

"I guess." He must be trying to prove something to Bo, either that or he screwed up again and is trying to get back into Bo's good book. Yeah, that sounds more like it.

Once all the wood was stacked up by the barn I stretched my arms above my head "Well, glad that's done."

"Yes." Rusl agreed with me "But now we should be getting back for the night."

"Again, thanks for doin' this."

"Like we said Fado, it was no problem." I said while waving my hand.

Once that was said we started making our way back out of the ranch. But, before we could reach the exit Fado called back out "Oh and Naruto, I'll come and get ya if I need any help, so don't worry, bud!"

"Sigh, of course you will" I muttered under my breath before Epona nudged my back "Can't be helped I guess."

"Come Naruto, let's be off" Rusl finished with a light chuckle and we continued back into the village.

As we crossed over the stream on the wooden bridge, the door to the house on a small hill at the bottom of the village swung open and a young boy, around the age of 10 came running out of the house, while a heavily pregnant woman leaned against the doorframe with a smile on her face. These were Uii, Rusl's wife and their son Colin.

Soon Colin had made it up to us while calling out "Dad! Naruto!"

"Hey kid." I said ruffling his hair.

"What took you so long, I was getting worried?" He said while looking up at Rusl.

"Sorry son, it took us longer then we had expected. Someone decided to take a nap." He finished looking at me.

"Hey!" I called out "You could have woken me up you know." Really would have saved me from that dream as well.

"Okay then." Colin said before looking back up at Rusl "Mum's just about finished dinner, come on before it gets cold."

"Alright," Rusl agreed before turning towards me again "Will you be joining us Naruto?"

Colin gained a grin hearing this as he looked up waiting for my reply. Damn it, now I'm gonna feel like a dick "Thanks for the invite, But I think I'm gonna head home and get some rest. No doubt Fado will be calling soon."

Rusl nodded at me "Very well, then good night Naruto."

"Yeah, night, I'll see you two tomorrow. Tell Uii I said hi."

"We will." Colin called back as they headed back to their home.

Turning around I gave Epona a pat on the head "Well you ready to head home?" In response she just gave a snort and pushed her head into my hand. "Hehe, I'll take that as a yes."

Once we made it back to my little treehouse I tied Epona to the post before letting out a sigh "You know I really should look into building you a stable." Epona just seemed to nod her head in agreement "Yeah, we'll look into that once we get back from Hyrule."

"Thanks for today Epona. I couldn't have done it without you." In response she moved forwards pushing her head into my chest causing me to wrap my arms around her in a sort of hug "Yeah I know… love you too." I said before letting go and heading up the ladder to my treehouse. "G'night Epona."

Stepping into the house I take a quick look around. It's basically one large round room, which isn't surprising considering it's carved out of a tree, with a ladder leading down to a basement and another leading up to a small floor with a bed under the window. There were also several photos of the different villagers and trinkets on the walls. Yeah, this was my home, be it ever so humble and yada yada yada…

Climbing up the ladder I made my way to the bed before flopping down on it "What a day." I said muffled into my pillow before turning over and looking out the window "Hyrule huh?" Part of me is glad that Rusl asked me to go, 'cause I really do want to see it. To see the whole world outside of this little village if I'm honest with myself, Rusl is right about that. But at the same time I've got this nagging feeling that if I leave, I won't be coming back.

It's not a new feeling either, I've always felt this way. And, I don't know, I feel like I still owe Rusl for everything he's done for me.

Lifting my left arm up into the air, I stare up at the back of my hand at the three triangle shaped birth marks on it, as if my whisker marks weren't enough. "Hard to believe it's been five years." And it had. Five years ago Rusl had found me passed out at Ordon spring. He said that I had just appeared there as he was passing by.

Of cause when I had eventually come to I had no clue how I had gotten there or anything ells for that matter, other then my own name "Naruto". Even after five years I still don't remember anything. Maybe that's why part of me doesn't to leave, not out of responsibility to Rusl but out of fear of what I might find, what I might find out about myself. Would I even like what I found out? Maybe it's silly to worry about this, but I can't just, not think about it, you know.

Anyway, even if that is the case I still feel like I owe Rusl… and Bo too for that matter, for setting me up in Ordon. And, if they want me to head out into Hyrule and see the world, then who am I to say no.

"To Hyrule then, for better or worse here I…"

"Hey! Naruto! You there?" I hear being shouted out from outside, breaking me out of my thoughts. Sitting up, I know whose voice that is and yeah, looking out the window I can see Fado staring up at the house, great. "Hey sorry, the goats got out when I was fixin' the barn, you mind helpin' me heard them? They ain't listenin' to me lately."

Won't listen to him, when do they ever listen to him. "Yeah, sure!" I called out with a sigh "I'll be right down." Before turning around and make my way out of the house.

"Hey, where's Epona?"

"Huh?" I asked walking out of the door, "What are you talking about, she's right…" I trail off seeing Epona gone "There." Seeing this I jump down next to Fado and let out a sigh "Ilia…"

"Ah, she's taken Epona for a bath again, eh?"

"Looks like it." I replied with an annoyed sigh "Just once, could she actually ask before running off with Epona."

"Well you better hurry up an' get her back."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you back up the ranch once I've got Epona back." I said as I started to make my way down the path towards Ordon spring.

If your wondering, Ilia is the daughter of Mayor Bo, although you wouldn't really think it if you saw them standing next to each other. While Bo was a tall bulky man with a moustache that looked more like tusks Ilia was short with a thin frame and dirty blond hair. She must have gotten her looks from her mother, that's the only way I can explain it.

Making my way into the spring it was easy enough to spot Epona in the water with Ilia rubbing her nose. Seeing me enter the spring Ilia turned to face "Oh, hi, Naruto."

"Yeah, hi." I greeted back before raising an eyebrow "I thought we agreed that you'd ask before taking Epona again."

"I thought you might be sleeping. And anyway" She said placing her hands on her hips "If you were taking proper care of her, I wouldn't need to wash her for you. You really should be thanking me."

"Alright, alright, jeez." Seriously how does Bo put up with her?

"Epona is a girl too." She said turning back towards said horse "So you have to treat her nice like one!" She finished before looking back at me "Oh, but listen, Naruto… Could you do something for me…?"

Great, here it comes.

"Can you play that song for me? You know the one that Epona likes." Okay, considering what she usually asks for, that's not too bad.

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

Cupping my hands together, and bringing them to my mouth, I start to blow into them to create the tune, Ilia asked for.

"No, not that."

Wait what "Huh?"

"You need to use the grass to play the song."

Really?

"It's the same tune, what does it matted?" I ask with a deadpanned look on my face.

"There's a difference!" She shouted out before turning towards Epona "Epona can tell too, she's a girl after all."

"Fine, whatever." I muttered as I moved to the horseshoe shaped grass.

Unbelievable, what difference can there possibly be. And even if there was a difference surely Epona would prefer my tune over the grass.

Plucking the horseshoe grass from the side of the spring I started to blow into, creating the same melody again, only for Epona to let out a whinny before running over to me. Oh come on, there can not be that much difference between the two. Ignoring Ilia's "Told you so." I finished up the tune.

"It's such a nice melody…" Ilia said as she walked over. But I still don't see what the difference is. "Epona looks happy."

"Yeah, she does." I half-heartedly agree, really Epona you prefer grass over my own tune.

"You should listen to me more often." She said with a light smirk before looking over at Epona "Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I said climbing up onto Epona "Don't worry so much, I know how to take care of her."

With that Epona took off in a slow gallop out of the spring, leaving Ilia with a quiet "You'd better."

I suppose I can't really be mad at her, after all she's only looking out for Epona.

"All right Epona, we're heading back up to the ranch, Fado need our help… again."

That seemed to do the trick as Epona increased her speed, all the way through the village and up to Ordon ranch where she slowed down to a trot as Fado came into view, surrounded by blue furred goats. These were Ordon Goats, Bread on the ranch for their milk and meat, held in high regards for their goat cheese, Ordon villages' main source of export.

Seeing us coming up the path, Fado lets out a sigh of relief "Sorry to get you back over here in such a hurry, Naruto!" He said before gesturing to the goats "These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I said with a sigh, not like I really had much of a choice anyway.

"Much obliged there, bud! Okay, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!" He finished with a grin.

"Okay, Epona you ready?" Giving out a loud whinny in response a grin split across my face "Then let's go!"

With that Epona took off around to move the goats furthest away from the barn to move them all closer together nearer to it. After a few attempts we had them gathered close to the barn; however they were spread out just enough that if we tried to get them into the barn some of them would make a break for it.

Bringing Epona to a stop at the head of the herd I leaned forwards and whispered into her ear "You ready?" Getting a snort and nod of the head in response my grin only widened "Okay then, let's do this… GO!"

As soon as the word had left my mouth I jumped off Epona and ran to the left of the herd while she headed to the right of them, taking them in a pincer formation.

The goats startled by this headed off in the opposite direction of either me or Epona, only to find the other one of us and the rest of the herd coming towards them from the other direction, forcing them into barn. However, two of them decided to head back away from the herd and back to the other side of the field.

Seeing this I called back out "Epona!" getting her attention before gesturing to the two escaping goats. Stopping what she was doing she charged back around to the two escaping goats, while I charged at them from the other direction.

Seeing us coming up to them, the goats came to a stop just as we reached back in front of them. The goats then turned around and headed back towards the barn, with Epona and me chasing them, as I jumped back onto Epona.

Chasing the last two goats into the barn I bring Epona to a stop as Fado closed the barn door and let's out a sigh "Naruto, Epona… Much obliged to both of y'all. I can cover everythin' tomorrow without to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

For some reason I find that hard to believe.

"That's cool, but if that's everything I think I'm gonna head home and get some sleep."

"Oh… but, uh, wanna practice with the fences first."

Epona's head shot up hearing this. I swear she was born to be a show horse. Letting out a sigh I just nod my head. If Epona wants to practice her stage skill who am I to deny her.

"Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up." Fado said as he ran off to get the fences from the barn.

A few minuets latter he came running back up to us with the fences now set up "Hoo, sorry that took so long! Okay, then! Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, okay, bud?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Fado." I say as Fado heads back out of the way "Well you ready Epona." Without even a signal she just takes off after the first fence and jumps it "Woo, someone's eager."

It was another half an hour of jumping fences before the Sun was at the point where only the last few glimpses of light could be seen. "Come on Epona, time to head home, before we loose all of the light."

Epona just gave off a whine of disappointment before looking up to the gate and galloping towards it and making one last jump of the day before heading back down the path towards the village.

Reaching the village, she slowed down to a trot. Letting out a chuckle I gave a quick pat to her side "Having fun were we?" The only response I got was a snort, yeah she was having fun and apparently it ended too soon.

Once we made it back home the Sun had officially set as I got off Epona and tied her back up to the post. Looking up, the stars were now visible in the sky, and shinning down on us but I couldn't help but notice the lack of moon "Huh, a new moon."

A new moon, a new beginning, little did I know that this would also be signalling the next big beginning of the next new stage in my life. But for right now I was happy just to stare up at the night's sky.

"G'night, Epona."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ Ah, it's good to get back into the swing of things. With this being the first thing I've written in over six years and to celebrate the release of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD on the Wii U I decided to write this in a first person perspective. It's something I've never done before so please let me know what you think and how I can improve it for the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, the update time on this story could take a while as I've just started a new job at a Haven holiday park, so my hours are going to be a bit hectic, especially with Easter coming up, but I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Next time "Ch02 Into the Forest" see ya then.


End file.
